User blog:Anakin Nakamura/NZP Wiki News - September 6th, 2018
Hello there, this is Jenkins S115 SII, or rather Anakin Nakamura. This is my first ever blog post on this wiki and I do apologize if there is anything here that may seem out of place. So, this post will be revolved mainly around the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki, and some other subjects with the Call of Duty franchise. Let's begin with our community first, shall we? Nazi Zombie Plus Wiki Magma-Man: The Founder If you are part of our Discord server then you would know this already, but for those who are not then here's some big news. I wanted this to be first because it is way too important! The wiki's founder Magma-Man had joined our Discord server and has said he would be reading articles whenever he can. Both at the same time, this isn't big news, but it is largely important. He also said that he might create new stuff, or update his older stuff. But nonetheless, he'll be around. Magma-Man, if you are reading this, it was an honour meeting you! And I do hope to see you around the wiki! Roach Chronicles Our hard-working friend, Administrator and Bureaucrat RoachTheIntelCollector has been very busy with his Roach Chronicles storyline with the latest additions being "The Eclipse War" and the upcoming "Age of the Soulless". The Eclipse War saga takes place after "Universal Convergence" and is set within the Eclipse Universe. I am both excited and looking forward to this saga, as well as "Age of the Soulless". Keep the amazing work up, Roach! Ember's Flare Next up for community news is Ember's Flare which is currently being worked on by Icestormshadow, and it is looking good so far. The story seems to follow five characters: Shadow, Amy, Clary, Kevin, and Lily. It is also the fifth map in both the Rise of the Ibrificains series and the Second Great War Arc. Can't wait to see what else you have in store, Shadow! Ortus Immortui Our next entry is Ortus Immortui (Latin for Zombies Rise) is another good looking map that is currently in the works by Firehammer2004. This map is the first in the Rise of the Necromancer series, which sounds exciting. The series looks to be traditionally following four characters: Elektrizität, John Dingo, Loppu, Joshi. This map also introduces a host of new enemies as well as sees the return of Treyarch enemies. An example of a new enemy are the Revenant which are flying skulls that shoots fire at players. It also includes around 130 weapons, that's quite an arsenal! Hope to see more coming from you, Firehammer! Soul of the Machine: The Movie Up next is Soul of the Machine: The Movie is a movie-based project created by Greedyselfish. It is an adaption of his storyline of the same name, and looks very great! The movie follows several characters: Cortex, Madman, Sergeant, Trigger, Cowboy, Lv Bv, Skylar Henning, Dave Herd, Zack Battleman, Robert Van Alexander which are centered on the events both before and during the storyline. So far there is a "Prologue", "Act I", "Act II", and "Act III" which is currently being worked on. So I guess that's that. Greedy, I hope you do well with your project! And cannot wait to see what else you might come up, which includes anything new you might share with us too! Have a good one! Eclipse Warfare Zombies Last but not least, Eclipse Warfare Zombies Volume One. It is a movie-based project and film adaption of the Zombies maps from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare and Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising, which include Unquestionable Ethics, Celestial Abyss, Project Omega, Dissolution of Harmony, Mines of Despair, Siege of Remnant, The Recovery Job, Ambushed, Lost in Time, Tomb of Provenance, The Last Hope, The Final Hour, and Day of Reckoning. This one is currently under construction so please, forgive me for its informal appearance. And this one will also be followed by a second volume that will focus on the second half of the Zombies saga from the ''Eclipse Warfare'' series! So that's about it for community news. Now let's move on to more official stuff, okay? Treyarch Zombies First up is Treyarch Zombies news, which I unfortunately do not know much about at the moment. But I think one worth mentioning is Classified, which is a remastered version of the fan-favourite "Five" from the very first Black Ops game back in 2010. Its good to see older fan-favourites return in the newer engines Treyarch have been working with. The story of this map will follow the "Ultimis" crew which is the original WaW Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. Sadly, they'll be replacing John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Richard Nixon, and Fidel Castro. It is also only, as far as I can tell, included with Black Ops 4's Black Ops Pass, which is kinda disappointing. I think that should be all for Treyarch zombies news. If I missed any more news then please feel free to share it in the comments below, thank you! WWII Zombies And our next winner today is WWII Zombies. With the release of Shadow War, the fourth and final DLC for Call of Duty: WWII. But that's not what this segment will be about. What we're talking here is The Frozen Dawn, the sixth and final Nazi Zombies map of Sledgehammer Games' Zombies storyline. I don't own the game nor the DLC so I don't know much other than its set at the lost city of Thule in Antarctica. Like previous maps in WWII Nazi Zombies, the main cast are Drostan Hynd, Olivia Durant, Marie Fischer, and Jefferson Potts. Community Highlight With all of the news out of the way, here's something new. Community highlight! In this section, I'll suggest you reading an article I found while surfing the wiki. So for this blog's Community Highlight is Unique Traits by User:Crystar800. This is a very interesting article that I like, and love! The way it works is similar to the GobbleGum feature, however players can only choose one Trait per match. This system provides a uniqueness to Zombies overall, and its also inspired by Unique Abilities from Civilization V. The two Traits I like the most are Keep It Moving Forward and Heavenly Light, mainly because I am a team player no matter which game I'm playing. I suggest you read the article, there are also many other Traits. Goodbye For Now! So that wraps up this Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki News blog post. I hope I did okay with my first blog post for the Wiki overall. This has been Jenkins S115 SII, and I hope you have a great day/night/evening/morning, depending on which part of the world you're from. Thank you for reading, and until next time, I'll see you on the other side! ;) Category:Blog posts